Current systems and methods for shopping utilize scannable barcodes and price stickers to identify and facilitate the sale of a product. The product's barcode or price sticker is scanned or entered into a point-of-sale system (PoS), and the transaction is completed using the PoS.
Barcodes identify goods based on the identity at a product level, not the individualized item's identity. All goods matching a certain identity (i.e., being the same product) will have the same barcode. For example, all shirts in a specific size, color, style, etc. will have the same product identity, and, thus, the same barcode. However, each individualized item within that product identity will not be individually identifiable from one another.
The current PoS system requires that each item be scanned individually. Additionally, purchases and returns are long processes that requires verification of the purchase, the product, and the payment method. This current process creates inefficiencies for customers and store associates.
Additionally, theft of items is a problem, and companies cannot readily check for theft against stock that may or may not still be on the floor.
Current systems for delivering customer service therefore are not only burdensome for customers but also time-consuming and costly for companies providing customer service to these customers. These and other drawbacks exist.